


Chainsmokers

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kiinda), (kinda), Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bloodplay, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Post-Despair, Scratching, This is sfw trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them are alone in Souda’s dorm room. </p><p>A Chainsmokers song plays quietly in the background, but none of them are focused on the music; they’re too wrapped up in playing a game of cards that Enoshima is winning by a landslide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chainsmokers

The three of them are alone in Souda’s dorm room. A Chainsmokers song plays quietly in the background, but none of them are focused on the music; they’re too wrapped up in playing a game of cards that Enoshima is winning by a landslide. The boys are seniors now, ready to go to college in a matter of months, and it looms over the three of them every time they join each other in Souda’s immaculate room. 

 

“Do you  _ have _ to go?” Enoshima pouts, tossing her cards down onto the floor in frustration. The boys take this to signal that the game is over and quietly add their cards to her pile before Komaeda picks them up and shuffles them back into the deck. Souda licks his lips, trying to think of something to say, and ends up lamely putting his arm around her. 

 

“Hey, we’ll be back for breaks, and we’ll come visit you, okay?” he tries to comfort her. 

 

She pouts even more. “I guess. It’s just no fun without you two, you know?” Her fingers wrap around Souda’s wrist and squeeze, just a little too tight to be casual, her nails digging into his skin. He blanches and tenses up. She laughs. “What am I gonna do without my favorite guys?” She poses the question to the room with a laugh, almost daring them to answer. 

 

Souda can think of a few things he wants to say.  _ You don’t like us that much.  _ Or maybe,  _ Aren’t we just playthings?  _ Or perhaps,  _ Maybe you’ll find someone else to harass.  _ He says nothing out of fear. This girl has taken him apart and put him back together more times than he can count, she can rip him to pieces in seconds and they all know it. 

 

“Perhaps,” Komaeda ventures, “you’ll realize I was just the scum on the bottom of your shoe. Perhaps you’ll see how much talent you really possess and make something legendary out of yourself. Perhaps you won’t even recognize us by the time we come back, because you’ll be so famous.” 

 

“Oh, Komaeda, you always know just what to say!” cackles Enoshima, and she leans over and captures his lips in a kiss. A spike of jealousy shoots through Souda -  _ mine, she said she loved me  _ \- but he lets her kiss him and he lets him kiss her back. Komaeda’s hand reaches up to trace over her jawline, and she purrs and pulls him closer by the front of his shirt. 

 

Okay, Souda’s had enough. “Hey, hey, hey,” he says, not daring to touch her, but instead tangling his hands in Komaeda’s hair and firmly pulling him away. “Let’s not suck face in front of poor third-wheel Souda.” 

 

Enoshima’s face lights up. “Oh, Souda!” she sings. “You should’ve said you were jealous and wanted in on the fun!” And then his heart soars, Junko Enoshima is going to kiss him, and then - “Well, Komaeda? Let him have some!” 

 

The other boy leans in obediently, obviously angling for a smooch, and Souda recoils so hard he falls onto his elbows. “Um, no!” he yelps. “No, no, no. I’m  _ not _ kissing Komaeda.” 

 

She snickers. “I figured! I just wanted to tease you!” And then she’s on top of him in a second, one thigh slotted between his own, and she’s straddling his leg, and she’s leaning down, and everything tastes like her cake-flavored lipgloss. Souda is in heaven. His eyes catch Komaeda’s, and the white-haired boy is staring down at him with detached curiosity. He closes his eyes in response and kisses her as sweetly as he can.

 

Sweet isn’t what she’s after, though. She kisses like a thunderstorm, hot and heavy and wanting, taking whatever she can get and absolutely destroying him in the process. Her teeth dig into his lip and he groans. As much as she gets like this, he can’t bring himself to do the same to her; she’s something precious, something that he couldn’t bear to hurt, even if she wants him to. One time, she asked him to slap her. He cried. 

 

After a few long moments, she pulls away, obviously dissatisfied. “What, what did I do wrong?” Souda asks, sounding hurt.

 

“Try and kiss me like Komaeda!  _ He  _ does it right!” Enoshima’s off him in an instant and in front of Komaeda. He looks just happy to be involved, ecstatic, even, and at the first touch of her lips to his, he sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her like Souda thinks only belongs in a movie. The hand across her back, supporting her, looks so strong, and the one stroking her jawline looks so feather gentle. Enoshima sighs into the kiss and Souda can tell from Komaeda’s wince that she just bit his lip, hard. When she breaks the kiss, there’s blood smeared between them, and Enoshima grins to show off bright pink teeth. 

 

He thinks that he isn’t jealous right now.

 


End file.
